Two weeks of pure fun!
by serena-114
Summary: Serena decides to play a little prank on darien for two weeks. But when andrew's sister comes over will serena get the wrong idea and be heart broken forever? Or will darien convince her it was a mistake? Sorry not very good at writing summaries.Enjoy!


(Darien's POV)

_**(Darien's POV)**_

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I'll get it" not that Andrew would have bothered to get it anyway. He doesn't really like socializing that much, except for of course with my Serena. Wait, she not mine, well she might be my girlfriend but she not actually _mine_, so I cant stop her from talking to her friends. Anyway if it wasn't for Andrew I would have never met Serena anyway.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Oops the door "coming"! Who could it be anyway, its not like any of my friends would come around, unless it Serena, but I doubt it, she has to study for finals.

What the…? There on the door step sat a little girl who looked about 3, just old enough to talk, holding out a card for me.

"Hello"? She just managed to pronounce the word, I suppressed a laugh.

"Umm… hi little girl, what are you doing here"? hopefully she would understand me.

"Don't call me a little girl! And aren't you going to invite me in"? Whoa this kid has a pretty big vocabulary for someone about three. Wait invite her in…?

"Umm I don't think your parents would like you coming into a stranger's house".

"That's what the letter is for silly, here you go!" I reached down and accepted the letter from the girl and opened it…

_Dear Darien,_

_Sorry to just drop her off like this but you wouldn't look after her is I was there with her, besides it'll be a fun two weeks, you two can hang out and get to know each other better. Don't worry I called your school and told them you would be away for a while. At the end of the two weeks, if you look after her, you'll find get a huge surprise!!_

_Thanks a lot, a friend._

_P.S her name is Serena!!_

What a coincidence, she has the same name as my girlfriend, wait where is she? She was just there, I think I here laughter in the lounge room, oh no!

_**(Serena's POV)**_

He reached for the letter and began to read it, I took his distraction as an opportunity to get inside, I quietly sneaked past him and bolted for the lounge room. "Umph, oops, ANDREW!!" I jumped up at him before he could probably even think about the situation and giggled quietly into his chest.

I sat back and looked at him with a fake disappointed smile on my face, he looked stunned, which also made him look hilarious I might add, "Serena" I spun and saw Darien standing there looking a bit frustrated and at the same time a bit confused, so I decided to get rid of the frustration.

"DARIEN, oh I'm so glad to see you!" like I did to Andrew I jumped up at him into his arms, then leaned back to see him looking even more confused, I couldn't help but laugh, this was definitely going to be a fun two weeks and I cant believe I came up with the idea, well I sorta did.

_Flashback_

"_Girls, girls, look at this!!" I was running full bolt at Rei and Mina who turned around to see what I had found now._

"_Look, it's a new chocolate that makes you younger, how many pieces you eat is how many years younger you get" they both looked at me as if I had just said something ridiculous like 'look I have orange eyes all of a sudden and my parents turned into dragons, Then they burst out laughing._

"_Oh come on Serena you don't actually believe that do you?" Uh why does Rei have to be so sensible?_

"_Well it does seem a bit silly, but it's worth a try isn't it? Besides I have a brilliant idea for a trick we can play on Darien if it does work" I hope it does work the look on his face will be hilarious!_

"_Oh and what is this brilliant oh so fabulous plan?" Grrr Rei is really getting on my last nerve, She acts as if I cant come up with anything good at all, well, ill show her!_

'_Well I was thinking that, I could make myself three again and take a letter to Darien from an 'anonymous' friend, coughReiCough, and tell him I need to be looked after for two weeks, isn't it a good idea?" Oh that outta show Rei._

"_You know Rei, that is actually I really good idea, but why two weeks?"_

"_Well that's how long the chocolate lasts, which means Darien wont have to skip much school and I wont be intruding for too long." I finished with a proud smile, I couldn't help but giggle at Rei's face as she took it in and eventually smiled as if she came up with something to help the plan a little._

"_Wow meatball head, that is actually good, and as for the skipping school part I can just ring up pretending to be a relative and say Darien will need to be off school for two, because of family related business!"_

"_Oh will you? Thanks so much, now lets go put this plan into action!" _

"_Yeh, but if only you would be this enthusiastic about scout stuff" I gave Mina a stern look and she immediately added "just joking"._

_End of flashback_

I came back to reality and realized Andrew had taken the letter and began to read it. "Well Darien, What do you want to do first?" He looked baffled by this and I couldn't help but giggle a bit, because Darien never, and I mean never looked baffled, he was always calm, I guess that's why I burst out in laughter as his look just got more and more confused.

_**(Darien's POV)**_

"Whoa, slow down a little bit there Serena, I haven't exactly agreed to this yet."

"Oh please, please, please Darien, for me?" she put on the best puppy dog face and I couldn't help but say yes, actually she reminded me a bit of my Serena, and I didn't want to disappoint her.

"Ok, Ok but you'll have to behave yourself and follow the rules, do you understand?" She seemed to understand alright, and her eyes looked much too knowing to belong to a three year old, oh well, don't have time to spend wondering about it.

"Don't worry, ill already know all of the rules, stay out of your room, try not to break anything, blah blah blah, I get it. So when is dinner? I'm hungry" I heard Andrew start laughing with me.

"You know, Serena is it?" She nodded "you sound just like another Serena I know, she comes to this arcade I own all the time and is always hungry, but she's young in mind and has blonde hair just like you." To my surprise the little Serena didn't seem very surprised about that.

" I know, and she is so cool, I love her hairstyle, I do mine like that too, and she's just happens to be dating Darien, isn't that right?" What the…? How did this little kid know I was dating Serena?

"Uh Serena, how did you know that?"

"I have my ways Darien, oh, do you have the choc chip ice-cream you always have?" She looked at me with wide eyes as if begging for the answer to be yes, again she reminded me a lot of my Serena, but why?

"How did you know I have that ice-cream? Only Serena and Andrew know about that one." She giggled a bit and I know that she was hiding something.

"I told you before Darien, I have my ways, now please can we have dinner?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Hmmm…"

"Thanks for dinner Darien, it was yuuuuummy"

"Aren't you tired Serena?"

Yawn. I'll take that as a yes. "Yeh a bit"

"Well for a three year old you have stayed up past your bed time." No reply. "Serena?" Still no reply. "Sereeena?" Hmm, maybe she's asleep already _Snore _yep she's asleep, a lot like my Serena.


End file.
